Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and more particularly to an electronic device which is capable of communicating with another electronic device via a wireless interface.
Description of the Related Art
Computers and portable devices become necessities in consumer's daily life. The consumer can use computers or portable devices to browse the web, receive or send e-mails or deal with business affairs. However, the applications between the computer and the portable device are not well developed. If the user wants to use the computer, the computer needs to be boot on first. If the user wants to use the portable device to access data stored in the computer, the user needs to turn on the computer first. It is not convenient to the user.